


Broken Heart

by Plzkillme_N0w



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, Help, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzkillme_N0w/pseuds/Plzkillme_N0w
Summary: Donatello comenzó a llorar, lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, su cuerpo perdió la compostura y comenzó a temblar, pronto sus rodillas le fallarían por el dolor interno y caería con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre estas, en el frío pavimento.Aquellas pobres lágrimas pronto de convertirían en un caudal, que empaparan todo su rostro y sus manos, los cuales tratan de frenarlo.No lo comprende, se hace mil preguntas, mil cuestiones, y no puede explicar el porqué se dejó ilusionar tanto.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> He publicado ésta historia en más de tres plataformas, y al revisar Ao3 (por que no lo había hecho antes), decidí ponerla también acá. 
> 
> Y viendo que no hay muchos fics de mi OTP, me parece perfecto. 
> 
> Sin más qué decir, enjoy.

Cierta típica mañana en la vida de las tortugas ninja ...

Los hermanos mayores ocupaban su tiempo en entretenerse con la televisión, mientras que el menor prefería estar en compañía de su amado gato mutante.

Sin embargo, las acciones del hermano del medio, eran más complejas a su parecer y no lo estaba disfrutando para nada; el escribir una carta de amor a su _amor_ .

-Bueno, esta idea es mejor -toma el plumón y su pequeño cuaderno en el cual comienza a escribir-, pero, ¿si no le gusta? -inmediatamente arregla la hoja y la arroja al pequeño montón de papeles cerca del escritorio-. ¡Vamos !, piensa Donnie, eres un científico muy inteligente, puedes hacer una declaración simple.

Y nuevamente toma el plumón:

 _《Querida April, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y creo que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso》_ .

  
-Uf, no. Eso suena egoísta -dijo y arrancó la hoja-. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Desde fuera del laboratorio se oía cada ruido que hacia, pero aquello era algo común para sus hermanos, por eso no atraía la atención de ninguno de ellos.

Pero fueron tantos los ruidos y gritos que uno de ellos terminó por atraído por la curiosidad.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó con enojo-.

Dando por fracasada a aquella carta ansiada, usando ambas manos hacia su cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Problemas de nerds? -preguntó Raphael, ingresando por las grandes puertas del laboratorio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Raphael? -dijo con fastidio sin respuesta a la obvia provocación.

-Solo vine a ver cómo estabas, tonto. Te ves del carajo, ¿lo sabias? -bromeó con altanería.

-Estoy ocupado, ¿puedes salir? -suplico tras ser insultado. No quería discutir con el alcalde, pues el tiempo valioso antes de la llegada de su amada abril.

-¿Puedo ser de ayuda con tu carta babosa? -Ofreció el alcalde de manera no muy cortés. -Sabes, algo como: _《Oh, dulce April, mi caparazón me aprieta cuando puedo ver_ , podría funcionar. -Comentó con burla total.

El rostro de Donatello era una de asco al oír lo que proponía su alcalde.

-Raph, hazme un favor y lárgate. -Esta vez mandó con molestia.

Sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo, el asquearlo, el mencionado dio la vuelta hacia la salida.

-Lo que ordene, señor angustias. Solo debes saber que April ya llegaste.

-¡¿Ella está aquí?! -Alarmado saltó de su silla y caminó hacia la salida.

-Venía a decírtelo, nerd. Pero nunca me diste oportunidad. -dijo con falso tono de victimización.

Donatello apretó los dientes, sabiendo claramente que eso era una estúpida mentira. A veces las acciones de su hermano mayor lo sacan de quicio, más que cualquier otra cosa que haga o haya hecho Michelangelo anteriormente.

-Jódete. -alegó.

El quelonio antropomorfo más alto, sacó a empujones a su similar hermano de su laboratorio. Ya no deseaba soportar más sus burlas y que haga que su cabeza explote.

-Sólo vete al demonio. -dijo el menor y cerró las puertas tras tener todo el cuerpo muscular de Rafael fuera de su espacio.

Este, al ser rechazado, lanza un bufido al aire.

-Te parece divertido, ¿verdad? -Indicó Michelangelo con una tierna sonrisa.   
Al parecer él pasaba por ese camino cuando parecía la conversación que Rafael estaba teniendo con Donatello.

-Cállate, enano. -contestó el de cinta roja.

El menor, sintiéndose ofendido, perdió una trompetilla con la boca y perdió su camino. Ignorando si su "insulto" era respondido o no.

* * *

Eran mentiras las palabras de Raphael, pues cuando la noche cayó, fue cuando recién abril agració con su presencia en la guarida, acompañando a Splinter, salió del dojo y se unió a sus amigos mutantes para ver televisión en la sala.

Entre risas y comentarios de adolescentes, las horas pasaron y el momento de volver a sus hogares llegaron; esto para los humanos Casey y April.

Siendo acompañados por las tortugas, abril fue llamada por Donatello en la salida al exterior.   
Este deseó que estuvieran solos, así que llegué a un lugar separado de las curiosas y metiches miradas de sus hermanos y / o de su rival de amor, Casey.

Creyéndose estar en privacidad, el tímido quelonio morado, comenzó a hablar.

Pero a la distancia de uno de esos "curiosos", como pensaba Donatello, espiando. Era Rafael. ¿Su razón? Nadie lo podría adivinar, ni siquiera el mismo tenia claro del porqué estaba espiando como todo un chismoso, pero ahí estaba.

Incomprensible era lo que oía, balbuceos dignos del menor, pues se trababa en todas sus palabras. Siempre le ha pasado, el no saber demostrar lo que siente con palabras.

Trató de agudizar sus sentidos, para tener una idea clara de lo que hablaban. Y al hacerlo, oyó la única frase que no tenia trabas ni tartamudeo:

_"Te amo"_

Su corazón fue golpeado, como si de algo físico se tratase. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

Pero no oyó nada mas.

Se supone que la respuesta de la pelirroja es la que vendría a continuación, pero se estaba tardando tanto, que Raphael creyó que ella pudo haber huido; pero no. Su voz femenina se hizo escuchar en la alcantarilla, era más clara, más fuerte y más segura.

Debido a ello, su respuesta fue lo único que pudo saber con certeza:

_《Nunca quise esto, perdóname, Donatello. Pero no siento lo mismo que tú y creo que nunca podré hacerlo. Por favor, comprende que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos》._

Tan fría, tan seca e indiferente.

Donatello se quedó sin palabras, no dio respuesta y la silueta de abril desapareció tras aquella salida al exterior.

El silencio reinó el ambiente.

Raphael asomó su cuerpo para ver si Donatello aún estaba parado y confirmó su idea al verlo con la cabeza hacia abajo, totalmente devastado, nunca olvidaría este momento, pues seria el comienzo y la afirmación de lo que sería la gran travesía en el corazón del menor .

Donatello comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, su cuerpo perdió la compostura y comenzó a temblar.

Pronto sus rodillas le fallarían por el dolor interno y caería con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre estas, en el frío pavimento.

Aquellas pobres lágrimas pronto de convertirían en un caudal, que empaparan todo su rostro y sus manos, los cuales tratan de frenarlo.

No lo comprende, se hace mil preguntas, mil preguntas, y no puede explicar el **porqué se dejó ilusionar tanto.**

Pues siempre lo supo, siempre fue obvio y siempre fue evidente que alguna vez fue elegido.

Aún así dejó que su mente se cerrara para que gobierne su corazón.

Al final resultó como era esperado; con un _corazón roto._


	2. Depresión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La corrección de ésta fue larga, pero la culminé y está lista para ser leída. 
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente los kudos que recibió el primer capítulo, a pesar de que sigo comprendiendo la plataforma, supongo que estos significan mucho, como leí de algún lugar. 
> 
> Espero que ésta continuación sea de tu agrado. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_«—Mi rostro estaba hecho un desastre, mi pecho dolía como si un auto me pasara por encima. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal._ _»»_

Caminó solitariamente por el trayecto hacia la guarida, deseaba más que nada que ese día acabase, deseaba dormir, deseaba dejar de existir. Deseaba morir.

Raphael, quien se ocultó en todo momento, hizo su aparición en el lugar donde estuvo llorando el morado. Tenía la mirada perdida, molesta, completamente enojado. Observe todo el escenario, pensando que tal ves pudo haber hecho algo para evitar este momento en la vida de su hermano.

Pero debería ser así, solo de esta manera Donatello entendió que no hay oportunidad y que nunca hubo ninguna. Suena cruel, pero más cruel sería el ilusionarlo para siempre, pues, mientras más tiempo pasara, más real lo creería.

Raphael comprendía eso.

Antes de irse del lugar, dio un último vistazo, donde encontraron una bola de papel arrugada, grabaron haber visto varios de estos en el laboratorio de Donatello, tal ves era otra de sus cartas de amor.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se lo embolsilló y volvió a la guarida.

La noche transcurrió como debe ser, todos en un sueño profundo, aunque tuvieron éxito; Raphael se encuentra sobre su hamaca, consideró el techo de su habitación, pero como el lugar era tan oscuro, no estaba viendo nada.

Varios pensamientos son los que no lo dejanban ir con Morfeo, pensamientos que resultaron más molestos de lo que tuvieron que pensar.

Sabía que no conciliaría el sueño esa noche, pues ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, el inicio del día para muchos

Por ello considero hacer algo productivo; levantarse, ir al baño y entrenar su cuerpo hasta la hora del desayuno.

Tras poner el primer pie fuera de su cómoda hamaca, sintió la frialdad del suelo de cemento, eso no le detuvo, por supuesto. Continuó su misión y comenzó a equiparse como todo ninja.

Casi estando listo, se topó por error con la valiosa carta de Donatello, completamente arrugada. Para su suerte, la de Raphael, ésta aún era legible. Y agradecía que Donatello tuviera la caligrafía tan impecable y hasta estético; cualquiera podría leerlo sin problemas.

Dio paso a su lectura, había bastante; como si la mano de Donatello estuviera empeñada en gastar toda la tinta del plumón. Pero eso no le molestó, le pareció adorable, hasta cierto punto.

Tras acabar de leerla, bajó la carta y nuevamente su mirada se perdió; ahora frente a una pared vertical. Seguro tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no soltó nada al exterior, solo lo pensó y eso se quedaría con él hasta su muerte.

Creyó en guardar la carta, porque si alguien más lo descubre (más si es Donatello), estaría en grandes problemas. No es como si tuviera miedo de ser golpeado o algo parecido, su miedo radicaba en ser visto como un total "fresa", así lo llama él.

Ya que siempre ha dejado claro que las cosas referidas al amor, son puras banalidades sin sentido ni objetivo que no sea el de reproducirse, que lo único verdadero es la pasión por vivir para derrotar a tus enemigos.

Pero él mismo sabe que no es verdad y que en diversas ocasiones ha demostrado más afecto que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Volviendo a su decisión sobre la carta; este decidió guardar aquel preciado objeto en el único lugar del cual nadie sabe de su existencia, o al menos no recuerdan.

Un pequeño cofre de los secretos. (Algo no muy varonil, frente a la vista de Raphael).

El origen de esa pequeña arca, se da en su niñez. Cierto día de la Mutación; recuerda con cariño aquellos tiempos inocentes, llenos de alegría; donde no se preocupaba por nada más que el temido día de baño; recuerda que aquel día, su hermano menor se acercó a él con un gran cofre en sus manos, era pequeña, pero para su edad y tamaño, algo como eso era gigantesca.

Con una sonrisa recibió el obsequio y recíprocamente le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Quién diría que dulces recuerdos de su infancia serían la contradicción a su yo actual. Ironías.

Tras el bello recuerdo, abrió la afamada caja y guardó la carta. Después a ello, la cerró y la ocultó en lo más profundo de su habitación. Y como había planeado, inició su día entrenando.

Entre pesas que levantaba y sudor que desprendía, no dejaba de pensar en su hermano.

Como se dijo, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que quería o lo que sentía, pero tras esa noche, todo se volvió más claro. Llegó a comprender varios sentimientos, que, por supuesto, jamás sería capaz de decirle a alguien. Cómo extrañaba a su tortuga Spike (Slash) en esos momentos.

Sintiéndose solo, mejor decidió olvidar aquello por el momento.

* * *

El día inició; Michelangelo saltó enérgicamente de su cama, con un gran humor, como toda mañana. Tras equiparse y estirar un poco su cuerpo, procedió a ir a la cocina con leves saltitos de alegría.

Cocinar era uno de sus mejores hobbies, por ello lo disfrutaba siempre. Y entre tarareos y meneos de caparazón, tuvo por finalizado la preparación del desayuno.

—《Soy el mejor》. —Halagó para sí mismo cuando observó su obra maestra culinaria.

Tan pronto acabó de cocinar, fue a llamar a sus hermanos. Sólo toca tres veces la puerta de cada una de sus habitaciones y ellos ya están ahí, dispuestos a devorar todo su menú.

Pero ese día, parecía que sólo Michelangelo estaba de buenas. Pues Leonardo se hizo presente como habitualmente hace, pero no parecía estar muy concentrado, como si no hubiera tenido el mejor de los sueños. Y respecto a los demás; ni siquiera se aparecieron por la cocina.

—Iré a llamarlos de nuevo, puede que sigan roncando. —Dijo el menor con alegría.

—Claro. —Seca respuesta.

Michelangelo fue hasta la habitación de Raphael, tocó nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta. Pensando que probablemente éste haya bebido la noche anterior, y ahora esté con resaca, era mejor no molestarlo.

Dio media vuelta y chocó contra el cuerpo del mayor, dueño de la habitación.

—Ouh... ¡Rapha! —exclamó con susto el menor— Creí, creí que estabas tirado en el piso de tu cuarto. —soltó una pequeña risa incómoda.

—¿Ya es hora de desayunar? —Respondió serenamente.

—Uh... si. ¿te sientes bien?

Era normal aquella pregunta, pues, comúnmente, el Raphael de siempre estaría gritándolo y golpeándolo a la primera de haberlo visto en la puerta de su habitación.

Al no obtener una respuesta, el joven se pone más incómodo y nervioso.

—《Esta forma de Rapha da más miedo que el habitual》. —pensó Michelangelo.

—Entonces... ¿vienes? —preguntó el naranja, señalando hacia la cocina.

Raphael asintió y entró a su habitación. Deseaba secar su sudor.

Estando sin la presencia del mayor, Michelangelo soltó un suspiro de alivio. —《Mejor voy a por Donnie, antes de que Rapha salga》. —pensó rápidamente.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermano. Tras tocar varias veces y no tener respuesta, pensó que mejor su hermano mayor estaba en el laboratorio.

Cambió su dirección y fue a prisas hacia el laboratorio. Con el tiempo que pasó buscando a sus hermanos, seguramente el desayuno ya se enfrió.

—《No importa, haré más》. —Se dijo a sí mismo con ánimos.

Llegó a la puerta donde estaría su hermano y tocó como habitualmente hace. Pero no hubo respuesta, como en la habitación.

—¡D, ya está el desayuno, hice café for you~! —habló animosamente frente a la puerta, esperando alguna señal de su hermano.

Pero no se escuchaba nada. Michelangelo no sabía que podría haberle pasado, pues, casi siempre, obtiene respuesta cuando menciona la palabra "café".

Pero esta vez no oía nada, tampoco podía tomar la posibilidad de que este se haya emborrachado, como pensó con Raphael. Ya que múltiples veces él ha reiterado que el alcohol le produce sumo asco y que no lo volvería a probar nunca más en su vida, claro, añadiendo datos sobre las consecuencias de beber alcohol.

Debido a todo esto, no sabía que sucedía con su hermano. ¿Y si enfermó?, pensó rápidamente el menor. Lo mejor era llamar a los mayores.

El quelonio naranja avanzó rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde estaban los mayores, al entrar vio que Raphael se había unido a Leonardo en la comida, pero parecía estar igual que el mencionado; sin ánimos.

En cierto modo esto estaba irritando al menor, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que su hermano mayor era más importante.

—Leo —llamó la atención del azul—, Donnie no me responde cuando lo llamo.

—Puede que siga durmiendo, Mikey. Seguro ayer estuvo trabajando en algún proyecto suyo. —respondió indiferente.

—Si, pero él siempre me responde para su café, y esta vez no me dio ni una señal. —Insistió con una voz más preocupada.

—Será mejor que vayas, líder —comentó el que se mantuvo expectante, Raphael.

—¿Crees que algo malo le sucedió? —Cuestionó el aludido.

—Tal ves. —Desvió la mirada.

Leonardo no escuchó más y se levantó de su asiento, no hubiera ido si Raphael no decía nada.

Estando a las puertas del laboratorio tocó un par de veces mientras llamaba el nombre del dueño de tal salón, pero como su pequeño hermanito dijo, no hubo respuesta.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo, Leo? —preguntó con preocupación el menor estando un poco alejado del laboratorio.

—Lo dudo —Contestó—, Donnie, hermano, ya estamos desayunando y Mikey te preparó café.

Nuevamente silencio.

—¿Quieres que ingrese de una patada? —Dijo Raphael apareciendo en escena tras terminar el desayuno sin sus hermanos.

—No, gracias. —Apresuró en decir el mayor, no quería una pelea tan temprano por la mañana.

—Creo que mejor voy por el maestro —comentó el menor de todos, esto ya lo preocupaba de una manera mayor—. No te preocupes Donnie, Splinter podrá sacarte del laboratorio. —Agregó por último antes de dar una vuelta y correr tras la rata gigante.

Pero detuvo sus pasos en seco al oír como las grandes puertas se abrían desde adentro.

Todos observaron al dueño del laboratorio salir de este, completamente desalineado, sin su respectiva bandana puesta y sin la presencia de su cinturón de cuero que sostiene su bô.

La mirada curiosa de Mikey se hizo llegar, pero más rápida cambió a una de preocupación al observar el desastre de tortuga que salió de aquella espaciosa sala.

—¡Donnie! ¿estás bien? —Apresuró a decir con preocupación. Entonces, rápidamente, lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo fraternal.

—¿Qué sucede Donatello? —Preguntó con autoridad y preocupación el hermano mayor—, estábamos preocupados.

Frente a sus dos hermanos cariñosos y comprensivos, Donatello alzó la vista triste que cargaba y no quiso decir palabra alguna. Calló y apartó a Michelangelo suavemente para hacerse paso hacia la cocina, como si hubiera olvidado como hablar, desapareció tras las cortinas de aquella habitación.

Raphael era el único que no se encontraba desconcertado, pues sabia con certeza lo que provocó esa actitud en el menor.

—¿Porqué está así, Leo? —preguntó Mikey, en un tono suave de voz hacia el mayor. Sosteniendo su brazo con pena mientras volteaba a ver hacia la cocina nuevamente.

La mirada fría con la que Leonardo inicio el día se esfumó con la sola vista de su hermano menor en tales condiciones y sin saber el porqué, siendo reemplazada por una de preocupación al igual que de su pequeño hermano. Claro que hasta este punto suponía razones sobre lo que ocasionó ese comportamiento en Donatello.

Quiso observar el rostro de Raphael, seguramente tendría uno indiferente, conociendo la actitud de este; pero, extrañamente, no encontró indiferencia en sus ojos verdes, más empatía sí.

—¿Crees que yo deba hablar con él, Raphael? ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú? —Dijo el mayor, volviendo su vista hacia la cocina.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Respondió éste y, al igual que su depresivo hermano, abandonó la sala por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones.

Michelangelo no tomó atención a su entorno, de otra manera podría haber entendido que Raphael sabía ciertas cosas. Leonardo rodó los ojos ante la acostumbrada actitud de Raphael y tomó al menor de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina y averiguar la tristeza de Donatello.

* * *

—No hay mucho que agregar en realidad, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir y aquí me ven, llorando por un amor imposible. —Concluyó con su relato tras beber otro sorbo de su taza, casi fría, de café; mientras mira a la nada.

—Oh… hermano… —Dijo Michelangelo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y con los ojos llorosos, lo que le sucedió fue algo que lo conmovió demasiado.

Leonardo se limitó a mirarlo con tristeza, y tomó su mano en un acto de compasión.

—Creo que… creo que, aunque te duele y lo veo, lo estás tomando muy maduramente, hermano —Lo miró a los ojos—, lo vas a superar, te lo aseguro. Nosotros estaremos aquí para ti, Donatello.

El mencionado no expresó palabra, pero sonrió ligeramente al ver a su pequeño hermano tan tierno sujeto a su cintura, y a su sabio hermano dándole apoyo moral.

Sin embargo, la presión en su pecho seguía, y a pesar de que quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar un par de días más, debía ser fuerte.

—Descansa este día, hermano —Dijo Leonardo, retomando la atención del menor——, desahoga todo lo que quieras y si nos necesitas, estamos aquí para ti.

Michelangelo soltó la cintura del mayor y se apartó tras darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Enjugándose una lágrima, vio como Donatello abandonaba la cocina con el semblante deprimido.

En el camino a su habitación se topa con Raphael, quien estaba parado en el marco de ingreso al cuarto. Donatello lo observó por un segundo sin hablar, no descifró la mirada en su hermano, no era una de enojo que comúnmente tiene, ni una de empatía hacia él. Pero no le importó, trató de hacerle a un lado empujando suavemente su cuerpo, pero él se negaba a moverse.

—Quiero descansar —Dijo casi en un susurro—, ¿puedo pasar a mi habitación, Raphael?

La respiración onda del mayor de oyó, parecía que estaba listo para golpearlo, por alguna razón.

«Quiere patearme el trasero por llorar por una chica, será imbécil…» Donatello estaba por gritar (y posiblemente llorar), que se quite del camino, que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías y que ni mucho menos quería pelear con él ese momento. Mas obstante algo ocurrió que lo dejó sin palabras.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que te sucede? —De una manera algo brusca, para el gusto de Donatello, éste le propuso una charla de sentimientos y su receptor no sabe qué decir.

Si bien Raphael no es el tipo de chico que le gusta ayudar a otros con sus problemas charlando, ha tenido momentos en los que ha dado apoyo moral, a su manera. Muy a su manera. Pero ahora lo sentía algo genuino, algo que salió de su corazón y lo decía con sinceridad.

Pero no quería hablar ahora, solo deseaba dormir antes de caer en una fuerte depresión si su cabeza sigue funcionando.

—Te lo agradezco —Y lo decía de verdad—, pero ahora solo quiero evitar todo, ¿entiendes? No quiero pensar en nada más.

Raphael lo entendió, aunque le molestó un poco que, a pesar de que agarró fuerzas para ofrecerle una charla de las que odia, haya sido rechazado. Pero comprendía lo que quería su hermano, un poco de soledad.

No dijo más y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano, dándole un leve apretón.

—Volveré en la noche y hablaremos, si es que no lo hacemos por la tarde, ¿está bien? —Dijo y se apartó del camino de su hermano. Éste asintió con la cabeza a su propuesta y le dio la misma sonrisa que le ofreció a sus demás hermanos e ingresó a su oscura pieza; borrando esa sonrisa.

Raphael volvió a la sala principal y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

—Ahh… viejo, no puedo creer que D esté tan mal, estoy muy triste por él —Se dejó oír la chillona voz de Michelangelo saliendo de la cocina junto a Leonardo—, ¿crees que un poco de helado de Gatito Helado lo ayude?

—No sé si el helado del cuerpo de un gato mutado le dé ánimos… —Respondió con simpleza el mayor.

Michelangelo bajó la cabeza ante su idea rechazada, para luego olvidarla y correr hacia su otro hermano mayor, echado en los sillones.

—¡Rapha! ¿oíste a Donatello?, April lo rechazó. —Dijo Michelangelo echándose encima del aludido, aplastándolo.

—¡Carajo! —Exclamó el mayor—, sí, Mikey, lo oí. Ahora QUITATE. —Respondió con molestia al ser molestado de esa manera por su hiperactivo hermano menor.

Leonardo soltó una risita al oír a su hermano menor, pero luego lo reprendió suavemente por decir una grosería.

Michelangelo no hizo caso a los reclamos de Raphael y solo volteó su cuerpo, ahora teniéndolo cara a cara.

—¿No es triste? Él ha estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, pero ella lo rechazó… ¿April es mala? —Preguntó ingenuamente el de naranja.

Raphael más molesto, tiró a Michelangelo de su encima al suelo.

—No, Mikey, ella no es mala —Respondió Leonardo a la cuestión del menor—. Verás, para que una relación funcione, siempre debe existir el consentimiento. ¿Crees que hubiera sido bueno para April aceptara a nuestro hermano, a pesar de que no lo quería? Su relación sería un tormento para ella, y esto heriría aún más a nuestro hermano.

Michelangelo, aún en el suelo, se puso a meditar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Tienes toda la razón Leo, ¿no lo crees Rapha? —Respondió el menor mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano mayor desde el suelo—. Leo, te mereces un trozo de pizza.

Entonces se levanta y saca un pedazo de pizza vieja, ya podrida y con moho creciendo en los costados donde antes hubo pepperoni; y se lo ofreció a Leonardo con respeto.

—¡¿D-De dónde sacaste eso?! —Casi lanzó un grito de susto al mirar el trozo en descomposición, nada apetecible.

—Estaba bajo el sillón —Respondió fresco—, ¿no lo vas a querer?

—Obviamente no, Mikey. —Dijo Raphael desde su posición.

—Genial, porque tengo hambre. —Y se embutió ese trozo asqueroso sin problemas.

Ambos hermanos expectantes lanzaron una expresión de asco.

* * *

Cayó la noche, y como prometió, Raphael se hizo presente en las puertas de Donatello.

Tocó un par de veces para que le fuera abierta la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. En realidad, no tenía muchos problemas con eso, solo debía romper el cerrojo. De todas maneras, ésta siempre era rota una vez al mes por Mikey o por él mismo, buscando golpear a Mikey.

Pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, oyó crujir la cerradura de la puerta, hasta que un aire deprimente salió de este.

Donatello tenía unas increíbles ojeras, que asombrosamente habían surgido tan solo en un día. No se lo explicaba, pero sin duda su hermano no había dormido ni descansado en todas esas horas, y a pesar de que se le fue ofrecida, no probó comida en todo el día. Tal ves lo que traía consigo no era buena “botana” para el estómago de Donatello.

—Dije que vendría por la noche —Fue lo primero que Raphael dijo tras examinar a su pobre hermano menor—.

—Son las once y media de la noche. —respondió con la voz ronca de no hablar en todo el día.

—Sigue siendo de noche, ¿no? Voy a pasar.

Sin una autorización explicita del dueño de la habitación, éste se hizo paso y pudo recorrer con la mirada lo descuidado que se encontraba todo, pero no lo podía culpar; Donatello comúnmente se la pasaba en el laboratorio, era una total sorpresa si se entera que durmió en su cama alguna noche.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el otro hiciera lo mismo, pero más alejado de eso, se sentó en el suelo como si no le importara nada.

—¿Qué traes en la mano? —Dijo con desánimo al ver que su hermano traía una caja extraña en su mano derecha.

Raphael saca la caja y la pone en el suelo, en medio de ambos, y estando en eso, también se sentó en el suelo, frente a Donatello.

—Una vez —Comenzó a relatar—, estuve muy molesto con Leonardo por tratar a Karai como si fuera nuestra amiga, aunque ahora sabemos que es nuestra hermana, en realidad. —Donatello alzó una ceja—, la cosa es que, estando muy enojado, hablé con Casey y me dijo que todo sale mejor con un buen trago de estos. —Entonces señaló la lata de cerveza que abrió para su hermano y lo puso cerca de él, para luego sacar otra y abrirla para sí mismo.

Donatello miró con asco la lata que le fue ofrecida y la rechazó de inmediato.

—Sabes, Raphael, no soy de los que gustan este tipo de… delicias. —Dijo para luego devolvérselo.

—No es necesario que te gusten, solo debes tomarla para poder expresarte mejor. —Respondió con un balurdo argumento.

—¿Sabías que el alcohol te adormece la lengua y hace que hables como un idiota? —Contradijo con una obvia muestra de desinterés en la bebida.

—Solo tómala, maldito nerd.

Ordenó con molestia el mayor, y aunque Donatello se negaba profundamente, accedió. Qué más podía hacer, en realidad no importaba en este punto. Así que bebió su primer sorbo de aquella agria y desabrida bebida, no le gustó para nada, hasta quería vomitarlo; pero Raphael se acercó en inclinó la lata hacia su boca e hizo que se bebiera el contenido de manera rápidamente.

—Tómala y no lo escupas, que no es gratis todo. —Dijo para luego volver a su posición.

Donatello lanzó un quejido de asco y estuvo por un momento tratando de no devolver todo lo ingerido. Por un par de segundos pensó que el alcohol no haría efecto en él, pues no sentía nada, creyó ser estafado, pero un segundo después su cabeza dio un giro y sus mejillas se coloraron, se mareó y ahora se tambaleaba en su sitio.

—Esta mierda no pega…

Las primeras palabras de Donatello estando ebrio hicieron que Raphael escupiera su bebida por la risa, para luego pensar «Novato».

Y a pesar de que Donatello ya estaba ebrio, Raphael siguió proveyendo licor a su boca, pensaba que no estaba lo suficientemente inconsciente de sí mismo para decir todo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Tras un par de minutos bebiendo en silencio, Donatello tira por accidente la lata en su mano.

—No tenía ni esperanzas, Raph —El llamado levantó la mirada poniendo atención—. Estaba seguro en un ciento un mil por ciento de que no me aceptaría, pero ahí me ves de pendejo a decirle que la quiero. Aunque… eso ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

Raphael palideció por un segundo al oír que él dijo que lo vio. «Sólo es una expresión, cálmate», se dijo así mismo.

—No entiendo por qué me dejé enamorar tanto, todo el mundo sabía que ella y yo solo seríamos amigos. Ella ya me había rechazado un montón de veces antes, aun así, lo negué en mi interior; no era real hasta que me lo dijera directamente, ella solo trataba de proteger mi testarudo corazón, pero, en serio la quería —Donatello comenzó a sentir la garganta cerrarse—, de todas formas —alzó su mirada—, esto me duele mucho.

Y rompió a llorar.

Raphael se quedó estático, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

—La quería demasiado, Raphael. Habría muerto por ella, y es que es lo más hermoso que jamás he visto, podría nombrar un millón de cualidades que tiene; es tan perfecta, sin embargo, yo…—Donatello se vio la mano y giró la cabeza hacia un espejo tocador que tenía en la esquina de su habitación—, si tan solo no fuera así, si tan solo fuera hermoso, como ella. Tal ves así sí me quisiera, si tan solo-

—Cierra la boca. 

Donatello volvió su vista hacia su hermano, el cual se encontraba mirándolo seriamente. Sin dudar que le callara a mitad de su discurso, abriendo su corazón, fue algo que le dolió.

—Lo siento. —Respondió el menor.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas mierdas.

Entonces se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Raphael jamás va a ser bueno con las palabras, era mejor demostrándolo corporalmente. Y ahora utiliza ese recurso para acercarse a Donatello, entonces lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, tan largo como pudo y tan cercano como se lo permitió.

Donatello entendió la acción de Raphael y volvió a llorar, esta vez más amargamente. Correspondiendo al abrazo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo hundió más hacía él.

—Te dije que quería que sacaras todo el dolor de tu pecho en palabras, pero olvidé que no soy bueno en ellas. Por favor, ahora sácalas con esto. —Y lo presionó más contra su cuerpo.

El tiempo que Donatello lloró fue tan largo, que, si tuvieran ventanas, Raphael habría visto el amanecer cubrirlos con su deslumbrante brillo matutino.

Éste tomó a Donatello, dormido, en brazos y lo cargó hacía su cama, donde lo dejó descansar todo lo que quedaba de noche; aunque no se apartó de su lado y vigiló que durmiera bien.

* * *

Leonardo caminaba por las alcantarillas, a pesar de que no era la hora de ir merodeando por la guarida, aún no había comenzado el día.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió la televisión para ver si por si acaso pasaban héroes espaciales a las 4 AM, aunque tenía una ligera esperanza de que así fuera, lo único que encontró fue un montón de canales con la señal cortada porque nadie veía la tele a esa hora y otros más que pasaban películas porno con muy mala señal y audio que ni se distinguía si eran dos personas teniendo sexo o una masa pixelada de carne.

Aburrido de buscar, tiró el control a un lado y lo dejó en el único canal que pensó que lo entretendría el resto de la noche: un canal de televentas.

—No sabía que vendían pesas para simular una felación. —Dijo una voz ingresando por el pasillo que da a los dormitorios.

Leonardo dio un salto en su lugar por la impresión, esperaba ver a Raphael, por el comentario tan grotesco (o a un Mikey que necesita una lavada de boca), pero se equivocó. Notó a Donatello caminando hacia él, algo desalineado y sin su equipo ni su bandana puesta.

—Pensé que Raphael estaba contigo. —Comentó el mayor, para volver su vista a la televisión, que ahora muestra una línea de sartenes.

—Sí, se durmió en la esquina de mi cama, como un perrito. Se veía adorable. —Respondió el menor tomando asiento a lado de su hermano mayor. —Quería respirar y tomar un poco de agua, me hizo beber alcohol.

Leonardo abrió los ojos de sorpresa al oír lo que había hecho Raphael con uno de sus hermanos; y se preguntó cómo no había olido ese aroma antes. Sin duda le esperaba un buen escarmiento a Raphael por la mañana, cortesía de Splinter.

—No te preocupes, no me obligó, solo lo trajo y terminé tomando por cuenta propia; supongo que quería “ahogar mis penas en alcohol”. No estuvo tan mal, no vomité y no sigo ebrio. —Explicó el menor, no quería meter en problemas a Raphael y menos después de cómo lo ayudó. —Pero, ¿tú por qué estás sentado acá? —Cambió el tema.

—Tuve insomnio. No vuelvas a beber, no quisiera lidiar con dos Raphaeles ebrios.

Leonardo centró su atención a su hermano menor y le habló serio y firme. Donatello comprendió y dio su afirmación por lo bajo. Un par de minutos pasan y ambos hermanos están sin decir nada, solo miran las promociones que ofrecen en la televisión, aunque no le toman atención y nadan en sus mentes.

—¿Hablaste con Raphael? —preguntó el mayor, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad ante el sepulcral silencio de la madrugada.

—Lo hice. —Respondió escaso en palabras.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Un poco mejor.

Era un tanto incómodo para ambos estar en esa situación, y no lo entendían. Normalmente ambos tenían una buena comunicación y hablaban diario, no tenían por qué ser tan bordes con las palabras, pensó Leonardo.

—Michelangelo se preocupó mucho por ti —Comentó el mayor—, sabes cómo es él. Quiso ir a tu habitación a dormir contigo, dijo que necesitarías algo gordo que abrazar.

Donatello emitió una pequeña risita, le agradaba mucho el cariño y la inocencia del pequeño, pero tal ves habría rechazado esa propuesta.

—Raphael hizo algo como eso, no lo reconocí, Leo —volteó a verlo—. Fue muy caballeroso y educado, pensé que eras tú en su cuerpo o Mikey; fue agradable.

—Eso suena tétrico, ¿no? ¿Raphael siendo amable con este tipo de temas? Ha madurado mucho. —Dijo en un tono burlesco.

—Sí, lo agradezco.

Y volvieron a callar. 

En realidad, no tenían mucho de qué hablar últimamente, The Clan Foot y el Kraang habían dejado de causar molestias, de pronto se hicieron menos frecuentes sus actos, aunque no desaparecieron, por supuesto; sin embargo, no había mucho problema con ellos.

Tampoco podían hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el día anterior, al menos para Leonardo, sentía que sería mucho más incómodo retomar ese tema ya que Donatello podría hundirse más en la depresión.

—¿Te noto algo incómodo, debería irme? —Dijo Donatello sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué? No, para nada, estoy bien. Solo que no sé de qué podríamos hablar…

—No es necesario hablar nada, si no quieres. Estoy bien en silencio a tu lado.

—Pensé que tal ves quisieras hablar sobre lo de April.

Donatello respiró hondo y Leonardo apagó la televisión para poder darle toda su completa atención.

—Hace tiempo tuve un sueño —Contó el menor—, soñé que April y yo teníamos una relación, y que incluso nos casamos. Tienes todo el derecho de reírte, si es que quieres, hasta para mí fue ridículo.

Leonardo no mostró ningún signo de burla e hizo un ademán para que continúe.

—Pensé que tal ves era nuestro futuro, por más tonto que suene, lo creí por completo y quise hacerlo realidad. Entonces quise crear una manera para volverme humano —Leonardo lo observó con detenimiento—, pero todo fue en vano. Me resigné a olvidarla, pero era imposible para mí, no sabía cómo, aun no lo sé. Bueno, si hubiera cerrado mi boca ese día, ahora estaría como siempre, seguramente de a poco habría abandonado esto… pero soy tan idiota y testarudo.

Donatello no lloró, se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Solo miró a la nada con melancolía y dio un sorbo al vaso de agua en su mano.

—Creo que no hay nadie más en esta casa que puede comprenderme mejor que tú, Leonardo.

Leonardo volteó su vista, sabía a qué se refería el menor.

—Bueno… no sé qué consejo te vaya ayudar a superarlo, pero… cuando estuve enamorado de Karai, lo único que me detuvo de decir algo, fue que es nuestra hermana —Donatello lo miró dudoso—, OK, NO FUE ESO. Sin embargo, me ocurrió algo, me enamoré de alguien más.

La cara de Donatello hizo una leve expresión de sorpresa, no fue tan notoria por la oscuridad, pero se sorprendió de que su hermano le dijera tal cosa; ya que no recuerda haberlo visto con alguien más anteriormente.

—¿Puedo saber quién es? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Hey, esta charla es sobre ti, no me incluyas —Respondió un poco asustado el mayor—. A lo que quiero llegar es que, vas a olvidar a April de una u otra forma, así es la vida. No es el fin del mundo y no creas que jamás vas a encontrar el amor.

—Leonardo, somos mutantes —sentenció con lo último—. No existe persona que quiera formar una relación con alguno de nosotros, porque no somos normales. Vamos a morir solos, y es lo que más me deprime.

Leonardo bajó la cabeza.

—Estamos juntos, Donatello, no moriremos solos.

Leonardo sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, sin embargo, su afirmación podía ser tomada de otra manera. Donatello sonrió y se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Eres un buen hermano. —Dijo y luego salió de la sala hacia su laboratorio.

Leonardo parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a encender la televisión, fue tomado por sorpresa con ese beso. 

* * *

Cerca de una hora habría transcurrido desde la ida de Donatello, Leonardo se encuentra viendo el mismo canal de televentas.

—¿Planeas comprarte esas **pesas-pene** para practicar, Leo?

De nuevo salta de su asiento al oír una voz viniendo de la entrada al pasillo de las habitaciones, esta vez sin duda era Raphael por el comentario. ¿Por qué todos se aparecen cuando ese comercial repite en pantalla?, al final van a creer que estoy interesado en esas pesas, pensó Leonardo con enojo.

—Agh, no. ¿Qué te trae a la sala tan temprano? —Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—Son las seis de la mañana, debo hacer pesas. ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

Leonardo desvió la vista, —Tres de la mañana— Dijo y se pasó la mano por la cara.

Raphael emitió un bufido y fue a la cocina. Volvió después de unos minutos con dos vasos llenos de café. Leonardo no gusta del café matutino, pero ya que soy hermano se lo traía, no podía rechazarlo.

Entonces ambos se sentaron a beber café en silencio, viendo los comerciales y diversos productos a la venta.

—Así que hiciste que Donatello bebiera alcohol —Dijo de pronto el mayor, sin mucho énfasis.

—Solo un poco. ¿Él te lo contó? —Respondió con el mismo tono.

—Dijo que se le ofreciste, pero lo bebió porque quiso.

—Fue así.

—No te preocupes, no te estoy acusando de nada. En realidad, estoy contento de que hayas tenido la iniciativa de querer ayudarlo, fue algo nuevo de ti, pero sin duda con tu toque especial de corromper.

Raphael sonrió burlescamente y luego movió la cabeza en negación, le pareció divertido que para Leonardo él sea como el demonio que tienta a sus hermanos a hacer el pecado.

—Sólo bebió tres latas, es demasiado marica para soportar más. —Rio y bebió todo el contenido de su vaso lleno de café concentrado. —Aunque, fue algo interesante ver como reaccionaba ante un par de cervezas, parecía un niño pequeño comiendo limón.

Leonardo sonrió un poco al imaginarse a su hermano haciendo una cara completamente de asco ante las latas de cerveza que su hermano Raphael suele beber en exceso y seguido.

—¿Crees que lo supere? —preguntó el mayor.

—Lo hará, es fuerte. Además, tengo un plan para ello.

Leonardo lo volteó a ver, —¿Tú tienes un plan para ayudar a tu hermano en este tipo de situación? ¿Qué harás? Espero que no planees llevarlo con prostitutas, como hicieron contigo. —Dijo de modo serio, no quería otro episodio donde tuvieron que buscarlo a la casa de Casey, ya que este idiota terminó muy ebrio y el otro contrató una trabajadora sexual para que pierda su “flor”.

—¿Crees que la solución que tengo para Donnie es hacer que coja con una desconocida? —Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver—, no lo es, para tu información.

Leonardo no dijo más respecto a ese episodio. —¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

Raphael lo miró serio. —Si te lo dijera, la novela acabaría acá. —Y salió del lugar hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

Leonardo completamente confundido lo mira irse con la cara de duda más acertada que pudo. _«¿Estamos en una novela?_ _»_

* * *

Días transcurrieron en los que se podía ser lo más normal que se pudo para los adolescentes; con el tema de Donatello, la familia quedó afectada también con la depresión del menor. April no los visitó por un tiempo y le informaba de cosas mediante Casey, el cual no tenía ningún problema con las tortugas, pero sentía el ambiente un tanto tenso cada que iba a la guarida.

Splinter de vez en cuando hablaba con Donatello y le aconsejaba como su padre, pero este no podía tomar ninguno de sus consejos, su depresión incrementó y dejó de juntarse con sus hermanos o hacer alguna actividad junto a ellos. Los esfuerzos de Michelangelo para acercársele y las comprensibles palabras de Leonardo no lograban hacerlo distraer de su dolor, ni la altanería de Raphael lo enojaba, ya no sentía nada.

—¿Leo, debería preocuparme? —Comentó el menor sentándose a lado de su hermano en el Dojo, en donde éste meditaba.

—¿Mmm? —Oyó a su hermano entrar y molestarlo en su hora de meditación, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Es que… —El menor inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombro de Leonardo y lo posó ahí— no ha querido salir a menudo, no come lo que le preparo —Comenzó a tocarse la mano con preocupación—, solo toma café y me ignora cuando hago mis asombrosos chistes…

Michelangelo consiguió por completo la atención de Leonardo, éste le vio con ternura y preocupación. Ya que era verdad, la salud de Donatello podría empeorar si sigue de esta manera, alimentándose pobremente.

—Te veo tan preocupado como si fueras su mamá, Mikey. —Le respondió cómicamente.

—¡Hablo en serio, Leo! —Reprendió el menor luego de apartarse de él. —Me preocupa mucho, que pasa si se enferma mucho y luego no puede ser internado, porque no sabemos si es a un hospital o a un veterinario donde tenemos que llevarle, ¿y qué tal si tienen que operarlo de algo y se confunden y en vez de sanarlo, lo castran? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dime, qué hacemos si castran a nuestro hermano?!

La actitud tan infantil e inocente de Michelangelo hizo reír a Leonardo, a pesar de que se notaba claramente en el tono de voz del menor que no bromeaba y que en serio pensaba que podría ocurrir algo como eso.

La mirada enojada que Michelangelo le dio, hizo que callara y borrara su sonrisa.

—No puedo imaginar a Donatello castrado, pero tienes razón en aquello de que puede enfermarse, pero… Mikey, no sabemos qué hacer. Hemos intentado de todo, solo nos queda esperar a que mejore y… —Leonardo volteó a verlo y notó que su hermano menor tenía una gran cara de enojo muy tremenda— ¿qué?

—No puedo creer que digas eso, Leo. SIEMPRE podemos hacer algo por él —Respondió con un tono molesto, testarudo y con el ceño fruncido—. P-Podemos abrazarlo y darle amor, ¡y muchas cosas más! —Expresó tartamudeando un poco.

Leonardo lo miró con detenimiento, comprendió que esto estaba afectando a Michelangelo más de lo que esperaba. El menor se levantó de su lugar y decidido a abandonar el lugar, dio media vuelta.

De pronto su mano es sujetada por la de Leonardo, el cual no comprende muy bien la ira de Michelangelo, pero no lo suelta. El menor voltea confuso y se zafa del agarre de un manotazo. —Si fueras tú el que estaría en su lugar, ¿crees que hubieras preferido estar solo? —Lanzó una última pregunta para después de salir del Dojo.

Leonardo, ya solo, volvió a la posición de meditación que tenía antes de ser interrumpido por Michelangelo; sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue mirar la mano con la que lo sujetó y perderse en sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribiendo esto fui consciente de que más que corregirla, la estaba recreando. La original publicada en Wattpad y Fanfiction no se parece ni por asomo a esta que publiqué en Ao3. 
> 
> Creo sentirme más orgullosa de ésta creación, que de las anteriores que hice, por ello planeo continuarla. Sin embargo, he de admitir que temo ser inconstante; solo espero seguir con este ritmo semanal, al menos hasta un cuarto capítulo. 
> 
> agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi obra, también, si es que se pudiera, desearía un consejo y/o una crítica; para que pueda mejorar mi redacción. 
> 
> Gracias, de nuevo.


End file.
